1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reducing the complexity and implementation cost of the processing of signals by a Wiener filter as employed in a wide variety of signal processing systems including radio, radar, telephone and cellular telephone receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Wiener filter is the optimal linear filter to separate signals from noise and interference. Multistage Wiener filters (MWF) are well suited for communication applications. Implementing the ‘blocking matrix’ employed in a multistage Wiener filter can require a relatively expensive operation of normalizing a vector of filter coefficients. Normalizing the vector is accomplished by calculating the 2-norm of the vector of filter coefficients. When an MWF is designed to be adaptive, the 2-norm operation is often required after every adaptive step. This may be very expensive, time consuming or complex.